Ultimate Prize
by Itachiforever342
Summary: A mermaid, spawned of a forbidden union, has appeared, with treasure and beauty enough for any man to be happy for the rest of his life. But who will gain this prize?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or Escaflowne!

This one just popped into my head one time, so I've decided to finally post it!

I hope those who read it like it a lot!

* * *

**Ultimate Prize**

There was a mermaid with a tail that had two sets of fins on the end, her scales of the purest gold. She had hair the color of the darkest night, but eyes of deepest depths of a volcano. The sailors of the parts she dwelled told many stories of her, some truth, some lies. Some said she was a demoness who made all men wreck their ships at the sight of her fiery gaze. Others said she was an emblem of good luck to the sailor who saw her shining tail in the sun.

But there was a story that seemed common through every sailing ship: she was the daughter of an impossible union, a beautiful sea maid and a sly Incubus. She had powers over fire and water, burning ships then sinking them if they transgressed her laws, such as polluting the sea and poaching its creatures, she could transform into a human with tiny black wings on her shoulder blades. If she so desired, she would choose a man to prey on, dragging him into the ocean and eating his heart, which she would steal with her beauty and soft words. But if a man was able to take a scale from her tail, good luck would dwell with him for as long as he had it. But if it fell back into any type of water, it would dissolve and the man would be as if he'd never had it, or worse, cursed with bad luck.

And every sailor knew this: if a man should snare her and take her heart, she would be his forever. But no man had ever been close enough that hadn't been killed by either her powers or the mermaid herself. Not even the most fearless of pirates would ever dare to try for her. Although it was said that she lived in a trove of endless treasure that had been lost at sea that she'd recovered herself. She was the ultimate prize: a beauty far beyond any man's wildest dreams, good luck for the rest of a man's life, and treasure enough to make the man who caught her richer than any king.

But who would have the courage to attempt such an impossible feat?

That is where the story begins.

* * *

This was the prologue, so don't worry, things'll get going after this!

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or Escaflowne!

Okay, here's the story! Those hooked, here you go!

* * *

A young man with messy short black hair leaned over the bow of the airship he stood on, looking out at the sea. His brown eyes looked at the sparkling waves, although he didn't really concentrate on them. The wind fluttered his hair and loose red shirt, the sun glinting off the gold on his sword which was on his hip and the teardrop pendant he wore around his neck.

"Van!"

He looked up to see his best friend and rival, Allen Schezar, the captain of the airship, coming towards him. "What is it, Allen?"

The man, who was in his Caeli Knight uniform, sword on his belt, came over to the shorter, younger man. "Ever since we've been drawn into this strange place by the pillar of light, we can't seem to find land. We've been flying for days and our supplies are starting to thin out. Have you tried to take us back with the pendant?"

"Yes, and it's not working. As far as I can see, we might die of starvation or insanity. What were we brought here for? Was it our fate to be stranded out in the middle of some unknown ocean?"

Just then, Gaddes, who was just under Allen in the chain of command, came running. "Commander! We've spotted something heading towards us! It looks like some sort of sea vessel!"

Both Van and Allen looked hopeful. "Keep heading towards it! It might be our only chance at finding land!" the blonde-haired knight ordered, both he and the Fanelian king running with Gaddes to the bridge.

Allen narrowed his eyes at the ship that was moving fast, the wind obviously in their favor. The sails were blood red, and the ship itself was sleek and meant to overtake other vessels on the water. An odd flag, black with a pair of white swords crossing in the center, fluttered at the top of the forward-most mast.

"What do you make of it, commander?" Kio asked, trying to see it over Van's shoulder.

"It's a fast ship, very well made. But the flag its flying…I don't know what it means," Allen explained. "A black flag with a pair of swords crossing each other…"

"Do you think they might be hostile, Allen?" Van questioned the other swordsman, eyes locked on the swift-sailing boat.

"I don't know, Van," Allen admitted. "We might be on the Mystic Moon, so the flag could mean anything. It could mean a country they're from to the ship's name. I'm just as lost as you on this."

"Do you think they've noticed us?"

"If they have, they haven't reacted visibly."

* * *

What's your guess on what kind of ship it is? Kudos for who can guess right!

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or Escaflowne!

Sorry for missing _three_ updates! My computer completely crashed, had to reload _everything_! I'll set them up now! You all get extra goodies for your patience!

Enjoy!

* * *

On the ship, a tall man in white looked through a telescope at the horizon, spotting something odd. He frowned and called to one of the crew, "You there! Get the captain up here!"

The young man saluted sarcastically and called back, "Aye sir!"

He picked up his mop and bucket, having had been swabbing the deck, and put them in the galley before running to the captain's cabin. He knocked then entered. "Taisho! Your first mate says he needs you up in the crow's nest!"

The captain nodded and got up from behind his desk. "Thank you. Return to your post."

The captain, short and slender for a man, placed his sword in his belt before walking out onto the deck and climbing up to stand by his first mate. "What do you see?"

"A ship floating above the water."

"A demon ship?"

"I dunno, captain. Take a look with my spyglass."

The shorter man took it and looked through it. "Hmmm… It's too large for a demon ship. And this one isn't surrounded by a dark aura."

"How should we engage it? It's coming straight at us."

"Gather the men and load the cannons, trained straight at the ship. When they're in range, fire. The demon ships can be rather sneaky at times, so we have to be sure not to be tricked. If any survive, we'll take them as prisoners."

"Prisoners? You never take prisoners, Taisho."

"I have a feeling that whoever's on that ship might be valuable to us, Sano."

"Yes sir, Battosai-taisho."

Sano climbed down and started shouting orders. "All hands, prepare for battle! Load the cannons and prepare to fire!"

* * *

If you're wondering, "taisho" is Japanese for "captain". I got it from Bleach, which is very good! Now that we've met some of the RuroKen crew, back to the Esca crew!

Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or Escaflowne!

Okie dokie, chapter number two up!

Enjoy!

* * *

Van spotted a flash from the ship, followed by several others. "What was that?"

Allen's eyes widened before he threw himself at Van, knocking him down as a flaming cannonball crashed through the front window. Instantly everything was aflame.

"Commander! We're under attack!" Gaddes shouted. "We have to abandon ship! Whatever's being fired at us is going to burn the Crusade to ashes!"

"At this height a jump would kill anyone who hit the surface of the water!" Allen shouted back.

"Then you have to fly, sir!" Kio cried, already getting severe burns. "The rest of us are done for!"

Van realized what the larger man meant and looked down for only a second before grabbing his friend around the waist and pulling him out the shattered window, the pair falling.

"Van, what are you doing?!" Allen demanded. "We have to go back!"

"It's too late, Allen! The Crusade and its crew are already falling to the ocean!" Van reasoned, his wings spreading, tearing his shirt to shreds. "We'll just have to avenge their deaths on the crew of the ship!"

Allen's blue eyes narrowed as he nodded. "Right, Van! Let's go!"

**

* * *

sobs** Sad part! The Crusade is no more!

Don't worry, it gets better, I promise!

Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or Escaflowne!

Okay, chapter number three up!

Enjoy!

* * *

Sano thrust a fist in the air as he saw the airship burn. "Yes! We got them!"

Battosai nodded, then narrowed his eyes, opening the spyglass. "I see something falling from it… White…wings?" He then shouted, "Enemies approaching the ship by air! Use your pistols to shoot the wings, nothing else! Once they land, aim to incapacitate! Only incapacitate!"

"Aye, Taisho!" the crew shouted.

* * *

Whoa, I think this is the shortest chapter I've ever posted, but that's what I'm doing. I'm drawing up a new chapter every time the perspective changes.

Be patient with me, this is the first time I've posted a fic that's a crossover!

Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne or Rurouni Kenshin!

Who will prevail? Will someone die?

Enjoy!

* * *

Van swooped down, only to hear loud noises, followed by several pains in his wings. He cried out, his wings collapsing beneath his weight. He dropped, but released Allen before landing on the deck himself. He drew his sword and yelled as he slashed through a man with ease. "Die, you murderers!"

Allen dispatched several of the crew, before he clashed with a man that had two shorter swords, almost taller than him with short dark hair and emotionless mint green eyes, wearing a dark set of clothes that did nothing to hinder his movement. As his sword was blocked by the crossed weapons once again, he shouted, "Damn you! We did nothing to you to deserve our ship being destroyed!"

His opponent said nothing, but blocked his next swing as well. Allen was about to go for a gut stab, when something hit the back of his head. He fell to the ground, unconscious from the blow.

Van let out a war cry as he struck down another man, only for a redheaded man to meet his sword with a swift swing. "You're quite skilled for such a young man."

"Shut up! You just killed a ship full of good men! We didn't even have any weapons or defenses!" Van snapped, charging.

"At sea, no ships fly unless they're enemies. We were being cautious, though I doubt that you're a demon by those white wings of yours."

Van's eyes widened, just as the sword was knocked out of his hand. He was grabbed from behind by a strong pair of arms, his blood gushing from the wounds in his wings.

"Don't struggle. We don't want to kill you."

"Who are you?!" Van demanded. "Why should I let you take me and my friend prisoner?!"

"Because, you don't have any hope of beating us in your current condition, and your friend has been struck down already."

Van passed out from the shock and blood loss.

* * *

It was short, but quite a few of these chapters will be!

What did you think? What did you think?

Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or Escaflowne!

We now go on to the next chapter, as short as it is! More RuroKen characters make an appearance!

Enjoy!

* * *

Battosai nodded to Sano, who had restrained the winged young man. "Good job, Sano. But we just lost quite a few of our crew on this assault. Bring the young man to Miss Megumi and take his comrade to the brig."

Sano nodded, then ordered as he shifted his hold on the teenager, "Take the remaining prisoner to the brig! Misao, Yahiko!"

"Aw man! Didja have to use a full bottle to knock him out, weasel-girl?! He's gonna reek like sake for a week!" Yahiko complained, taking one of the blonde man's arms in his grip.

"I couldn't let him hurt Lord Aoshi!" Misao countered, eyes sparkling. "You were so cool, Lord Aoshi! You were just playing with him, weren't you?"

"He was quite the formidable opponent, Misao," Aoshi admitted, sheathing his twin kodachi and pulling out the keys to the brig. "Bring the prisoner and we'll worry about the smell later, Yahiko."

"Okay, Aoshi," Yahiko muttered. "You still shouldn't have wasted good sake."

"I didn't have any empties on hand, Yahiko!" Misao replied, helping to drag the man to the jail cell. "I wasn't about to take the time to look for one when Lord Aoshi's life was in danger!"

"Ugh, I'll never understand what goes through your brain, weasel-girl."

"Don't call me a weasel!"

* * *

I think I portrayed them very well there, what do you think?

Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne or Rurouni Kenshin!

Yay! More is revealed in this part about the Kenshin crew!

Enjoy!

* * *

Allen groaned as he woke, rubbing the back of his head. He must've gotten a bruise from whatever hit him. When he took his hand away, an alcoholic smell lingered on his fingers. Hit over the head with a bottle full of booze, that was a new one.

"You'll have one of my crew to thank for that. Misao-dono sometimes is impulsive when protecting Aoshi."

"Who's there?" the long-haired warrior asked, standing and going to the door of his tiny cell. He tried to see through the darkness, but failed, since he was in bright light because of the hole in the ceiling.

But he needn't have bothered, because from the darkness came a short man with red hair tied back in a high ponytail, his eyes a cool amber. And on his left cheek, was the same symbol that had been on the flag. A pair of slashes, like a cross. His face was serene, despite his appearance. A sword was on his belt that looked similar to the style of swords they had on Gaea.

"You're the captain of this vessel?"

"Yes, I am. Battosai-taisho, of the pirate ship _Hitokiri_. And what might your name be, since I've made an introduction?"

"Schezar Allen, one of Asturia's Knights of Heaven," Allen returned, then narrowed his eyes. "Why did you destroy my ship and my crew with it?"

"We were being cautious. On these waters, if you don't strike first, you could end up dead or prisoner to an enemy you never knew you had." Battosai stepped closer, within striking range. "That's what we have to do to survive. If you hadn't encountered us, you would've been shot down by a demon ship, more than anything else. Would you have preferred that we killed you and your angelic friend, too?"

"Where's Van now? What have you done with him?" Allen demanded, eyes on fire.

Battosai waved a little. "Megumi-dono, our ship's doctor, has him right now. Just hope he's still unconscious."

"Why?"

"Because if he wakes up while she's extracting the bullets that were lodged in his wings, he won't be just in pain, but I wouldn't be surprised if he screams."

As if on cue, Van's voice rang out in a yell of pain. Allen and Battosai winced a little, before the knight spoke. "May I see him? I might be of help holding him down."

Amber eyes considered, before there was a click of a lock. "I will let you roam about most of the ship if you swear your loyalty to me and this ship."

"Why would I have to promise that? You were the one who attacked my airship and sent my crew to their deaths!"

"As I said, that is how things are done here. We shoot first, ask questions later, Schezar Allen-san. If your ship had been a demon ship, then we would've shown less mercy than what we've shown you. We are professional fighters who have seen our fair share of battles with other pirates, the navy of many countries after our heads, and demon ships."

"Then why did you injure Van so much?"

"If we hadn't shot him down, then we wouldn't have been able to capture you both. And I'm curious about him. I never knew a man such as him would be an angel."

"Angel?" Allen remembered that was what Hitomi had called Van when she'd seen his wings. So these "angels" actually existed? Perhaps other Draconians? "What do you mean, you've never known a man such as him would be an angel?"

"From the angels I've encountered, they don't have his coloring or mannerisms. They're usually extremely fair-skinned, have fair hair coloring, and blue or similar-colored eyes. And they're usually polite, whether or not they don't like you. I usually capture those I think are angels, before putting out a ransom. You look and act more like an angel than your companion. Perhaps you are hiding your wings?"

"No, I am not. So you promise not to harm Van anymore?"

"Yes. Are you giving me something to promise so it evens out the deal?"

"Yes, Battosai-taisho. I swear allegiance to you and your ship, though I don't know how well Van will take it. Not well, I suppose."

Battosai nodded. "Thank you for your help, since you did wipe out nearly half of my crew. And you don't have to call me Battosai-taisho, because you're part of the crew now. Only my enemies call me by that name."

Allen stepped out of the cell and shook hands with his new superior. "Then what is your name, Taisho?"

"Kenshin. Himura Kenshin."

There was another loud vocalization and Allen moved to go upstairs, but Kenshin held out an arm to block him. "No one goes ahead of the captain unless in battle, Schezar-san. That is the way we do things here."

"Yes sir."

* * *

So, what did you think of this? And I suppose you're all wondering, where's Kaoru? That'll be a mystery for you to find out soon enough!

Please review!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne or Rurouni Kenshin!

So Allen has joined Kenshin's crew, will Van be next? You'll have to read and find out!

Enjoy!

* * *

Van nearly swore as he felt Megumi probing through his feathers and found another bullet lodged in his wing. "Let me go! I refuse to endure this torture!" **A/N: I suppose anyone would at least scream if they were having minor surgery without any painkillers!**

"Would you be quiet, kid?" the rooster-headed first mate, Sano, growled. "Megumi needs silence to pull out every bullet in your wings. Unless you really want to die of lead poisoning. I just have to tell you, it isn't pleasant, from what we've seen some of our earlier prisoners who kept bullets in their bodies, refusing to be treated."

Megumi used a pair of forceps to extract the last bullet and sighed. "All you need now is some rest and you'll be fine. Your wings should heal with no scar."

Van tried to get up, but Sano held him down. "Hey, where would you be going, angel boy?"

"I have to find the man I fought and kill him. He's the one who killed Allen's crew and destroyed the Crusade!" Van yelled, struggling in vain to get up.

"Whoa, whoa. Don't go blaming the captain for anything. He was just following protocol when we encounter unknown ships flying around. Only demon ships fly around like yours did, although we never expected to find an angel among them," Sano commented, grinning at Van's pure white wings. "These sure are pretty for a guy so brash as you."

"Sano, don't tease him so much," a soft voice that Van recognized chided, the short redhead followed by Allen stepping into the room.

Megumi stood up and smiled. "Ken-san, I've taken out all the bullets that were in this young angel's wings. Remember what you promised when we make port," she pointed out, leaving the room.

Sano's eyes narrowed as he asked, "What did you promise her, Kenshin?"

Kenshin smiled. "That I would show her around the port and perhaps take her out for a drink."

Sano leaped over Van and proceeded to shake Kenshin like a rag doll. "Kenshin, you bastard! How dare you try to flirt with my wife! I oughta hang you from the mast by your ankles for a whole day!"

"Ororororororo…" Kenshin groaned, as he was dropped onto the floor, swirly-eyed.

Allen and Van stared at the scene, the angry first mate assaulting his captain. It seemed wrong and…immature. Kenshin recovered and stood up, waving Sano off. "Sano, go keep an eye out for enemy ships."

"Aye Taisho," Sano replied, saluting and leaving the room.

Van glared at Kenshin as the short man sat in the chair next to his bed. "Why even bother to heal me when you're going to kill both of us anyways?"

Kenshin shook his head. "I wasn't going to kill you. I don't kill angels."

Van's eyes narrowed. "Why does everyone on this ship call me that?"

"We do because you have these wings. No demon would have wings like yours. And you aren't human because of the aura you have."

Allen blinked in confusion, then narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "You talk as if you're neither."

Kenshin stood and nodded. "I'm not human, unlike my crew. Marked by my red hair and amber eyes. I look fierce and merciless because of this, but I'm actually one who won't fight unless I have to. Also, because of protocol, I must strike first or we wouldn't have survived this long. My apologies for shooting down your ship, but there is nothing that can be done. There's nothing that the flaming cannonballs can't burn, so your ship is probably at the bottom of the sea by now, in cinders."

Van sat up, his wings flaring in anger. "So we're stuck here?!"

"There's no helping it, I suppose, until we make port," Kenshin answered, standing and turning towards the door. "If then you wish to part with us, I won't stop you, unless you wish to join my crew, like your friend here. If you do, then you'll be able to walk about the ship as you wish, except for a few locked doors, and carry your weapon. You can also challenge me to a fight whenever you wish. Whether or not I'll oblige you depends on what mood I'm in at the time. Do you swear your allegiance to me and this ship?"

Van considered, then nodded. "All right. Where are you heading anyway, Taisho?"

"First, we'll make port in Tokyo, then we'll be heading to find…_her_."

Both Gaeans blinked at that. "_Her_?"

Kenshin merely smiled and walked out, leaving them to wonder.

* * *

Kenshin's as mysterious as ever... I wonder what's going to happen. Who will see the mermaid first?

The next chapter or so will reveal that fact!

Please review!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne or Rurouni Kenshin!

I don't want to spoil anything, so I won't say a thing about what's going to happen!

Enjoy!

* * *

In a week, they docked in Tokyo port, most of the crew going ashore eagerly, while Sano, Van and Allen were assigned to watch the ship. Van turned to the rooster-haired man and asked, "Who is this _her_ that Kenshin-taisho is going after, once we're done here?"

Sano laughed and rubbed a hand through his spiky hair. "You really aren't sailors, are you?"

Allen and Van shook their heads in unison.

"Well, let me tell you a story that every sailor should know around these parts. There's a sea maiden who has the face of a demoness and the tail of the purest gold. She's supposed to be able to control fire and water, burning ships down and bringing the waves down upon them, sinking them before any can escape. It's also said that if you see her golden tail, you'll be blessed with a day of good luck.

"But Kenshin's after something much more than that. According to the stories, she's able to take human form with a pair of miniature demon wings on her back, and if a man catches her and claims her heart as his own, then he'll have the ultimate prize: a lifelong gift of luck, a wife more beautiful than any other, and a trove of treasure so great that he'll never want for anything again."

"Is it real?" Allen asked, looking interested.

Sano shrugged. "Ever since…something bad happened to the captain, he's been chasing this story to try and forget his pain. And he claims he has proof that she's real and so is the treasure she hoards. I'd like to see it for myself, but I already have the perfect woman."

Allen considered, while Van was fascinated by the story. A girl to soothe his aching heart over Hitomi…a girl that would stay with him throughout his life, but would it be worth the time and suffering that might be certain on this journey?

He walked to the other end of the ship, smiling a little before getting lost in thought again.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

Van looked up, to see a girl of indescribable beauty with long ebony hair, her crimson eyes locked on the ocean. "Yes, it is. Ever since I first saw it as a boy, I was entranced. But I don't know if I am a good sailor."

The girl smiled and turned to look at him. Her eyes were like rubies, sparkling enticingly. She smiled a little and murmured, "You look like a man who could become the best sailor the sea has ever seen. But…would the sea itself be enough for you?"

He shrugged. "I always preferred the air to the sea, although the wind going through the sails, carrying the ship to who knows where, I could get used to it, since I've only been on this ship for a week."

She spotted the teardrop necklace around his neck. "That jewel…did someone who liked you give it to you?"

Van cradled it in his hands. "A girl I loved for a short time gave this to me as a gift, before she had to return where she came from."

The mysterious girl nodded. "Will you never see her again?"

"Considering I don't know where I am exactly, I don't know. But I know that she has her life, and I have mine. We can never be together."

"Oh, I see. Why do you suffer alone? Don't you want companionship again?"

"I have to get back to my kingdom, yet I was fated to be here. Why? I can only wonder."

"Maybe you were meant to find another love here."

"Perhaps, but I can't know for sure until it happens."

"Van! The rest of the crew is coming back!" Allen called, startling Van out of the haze of contentedness he'd been in around the mysterious girl.

The dark-haired king turned towards the bow and called back, "I'll be right there!"

When he turned back, only to see she was gone. He blinked, confused. "Where did she go? I felt completely at ease around her, almost as if I knew her somehow… Who could she be? Could I have been asleep for a moment and it was a dream?"

Running his hand through his messy hair, he ran over to where Sano and Allen were lowering the gangplank to the dock, where Kenshin, followed by Megumi, came on first.

"All was well while we were gone, Sano?" the redhead asked, stopping in front of his first mate.

"As quiet as a tomb, we didn't even get inspected by the navy this time," Sano answered, grinning. "Although I wish I could've seen some action while we were here."

"Schezar-san?" Kenshin turned to Allen.

"I have the same report, sir," the blonde knight admitted.

The captain nodded, then turned to Van. "Fanel-san?"

Van didn't seem to hear, since his eyes were on the dark waves. Who was that woman? A phantom? A hallucination? Or something else?

Allen laid a hand on his friend's shoulder, shaking it a little. "Van? You okay?"

Van blinked and turned to Kenshin. "I checked the stern and…" He shifted his weight, averting his eyes. "Everything was quiet there, too."

Amber eyes narrowed at Van's uneasiness, but their owner nodded. "Very well. All hands, to your stations! We cast off in ten minutes!"

* * *

Was the woman a vision? Or real?

Find out in later chapters!

Please review!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or Escaflowne!

This chapter is rather calm, just dialogue... Is that okay?

Enjoy!

* * *

Yahiko was walking by himself in the hallway leading to the lower decks, when he heard voices.

"You lied to the captain, Van," Allen's voice accused. "You _lied_ to him! I could see it on your face!"

"Don't patronize me, Allen," Van's voice snapped back. "I don't have to tell the captain anything I don't want to. I can see you don't tell him everything, either."

"What happened while you were back there? You looked a little confused and dazed."

Yahiko stepped a little closer as he strained to hear.

"While I was gazing out at the ocean, I thought I saw a woman."

"A woman? What was she like?"

"Always the smooth one."

"Van!"

"Joking, Allen."

"So, what happened with this woman? What was she like?"

"Long dark hair and eyes like a pair of glowing rubies. She seemed to be the perfect woman, more than beautiful, friendly, and she made me feel like I knew her from somewhere."

Allen chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

"Could it be that it was love at first sight?"

"Don't make fun of me!"

"Did you learn her name?"

"No, she disappeared when you called out to me."

"So…she was an apparition, then."

"She was not! She was real!"

"How can you know? Did you touch her?"

"No, I didn't. All we did was talk."

"So you could've been dreaming, or the sea is getting to you."

"You know I'm not one to have hallucinations, Allen."

"The pendant could've been giving you a vision because of your loneliness. I've noticed you've been brooding when you've been off-duty."

"I wasn't wishing anything…although I do admit I've been missing Hitomi quite a bit, since on the off-chance that we're on the Mystic Moon, we might be able to find her. I thought I'd accepted that we lived on different planets and would never be together again and be happy with the memories…but I can't seem to get over what we had."

"Maybe your longings for love have been granted, maybe that's why we were brought to this place. You need to meet someone and get on with your life. Weren't you getting sick of your council nagging you to get married, that's why you came to Asturia, just to get away from that?"

"I don't want to get married to some air-headed, giggly princess that only wants me because of my looks and title. That would be unbearable to me."

"I know how political marriages are, Van. You're having the most trouble with that, since you're well-known for saving Gaea and king of the land of dragons, Fanelia. At least everyone doesn't know that you're Draconian, one of the Cursed Ones. I wonder if this crew would kill you if they found out you weren't one of these 'angels' that they claim you to be. Would they throw you overboard?"

"Probably gut me or 'walk the plank'."

The two laughed together, not noticing as Yahiko turned and ran to tell Kenshin, this was information the redheaded swordsman could use, since the pair didn't seem to be up to sharing.

* * *

Was it good, or dull?

Please review!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or Escaflowne!

What will Kenshin do now that he knows about Van?

Enjoy!

* * *

Kenshin watched Van as the strong young man worked with other members of the crew. He was at the helm, so he wouldn't be deterred from the course only he knew. He knew that in these waters was the mermaid that he sought. He only needed to draw her in and catch her, and she, along with riches beyond comprehension, would be his and his alone. He knew she preyed on men that were alone on ships, like a phantom, she would be there one moment, take the man under, and be gone the next, only for the body of the unfortunate soul to float up, heartless.

But Van, or should he say, _King_ Van, seemed to have encountered her already. He might've been lucky to have met her, or unlucky enough to have caught her attention, because not many survived once she targeted them. Kenshin himself was one of the lucky ones.

The redheaded captain took out a glass pendant hanging on a gold chain. Inside laid a gold scale, something he'd been able to pluck from her tail. More valuable than any chest of treasure, it would give him good luck for as long as he had it. So who needed to take any chances? All bets would be in his favor. His crew had learned that the hard way.

The demon mermaid had given up on him once he'd taken one of her scales, since he would be lucky enough to escape her, should she try to take him like her other victims. He grinned and knew that it was only a matter of time before he would take her and capture her heart. It made him feel elated, to feel love again and be the most powerful pirate, be the king of pirates with the trove he would take years and years to empty.

"Misao-dono, take the helm. I want to have a word with Fanel-san," he ordered, letting go of the wheel and not even looking back to see if the girl had, since he knew she was fiercely loyal to him.

He approached the dark-haired youth and spoke. "Fanel-san."

Van looked up and acknowledged, "Kenshin-taisho?"

"Come with me into my cabin. There is something I wish to discuss with you."

Van blinked and followed, closing the door behind him. "What is it, Taisho? I wasn't quite done with my task yet."

"Fanel Van, one of my crew overheard a conversation between you and Schezar-san, something about you and your reasons for being here."

Van's eyes widened as he realized that he should've known it wasn't safe on this ship to talk freely about himself or anything, for that matter. "Yes, Taisho."

"You're not an angel, and you're the king of a country. You encountered a beautiful woman the night we were at port, and you lied to me, your captain, about it."

"I'm sorry sir, I would've thought you would've laughed at me for saying so, sir. And it was rather personal."

"I happen to know who you met that night."

"Who, Taisho? The ghost of a girl?"

"No, it was the mermaid that you've probably heard about by now from the rest of the crew. You should be wary around her, because she was probably after your heart."

Van held a hand to his left breast, flushing darkly. "My…heart?"

Kenshin snorted. "Yes, to rip it from your chest and eat it."

Just like that, the Draconian boy's face went from crimson to ashen as he realized that she would've killed him, had they been alone for long enough. But she hadn't seemed dangerous to him…but that was probably her intention, to lure him into a false sense of security before she struck.

"How do you know she would've killed me?"

"Well, I've met her myself, yet I escaped because I was smart enough not to fall for her charms. I was very lucky to have been able to keep my wits about me. She usually targets lonely men, they're easier to take down, because they're longing for companionship."

"Do you think she'll come after me again?"

"Who knows? But if she's hungry enough, she _will_ chase you to the ends of the earth, which will be good for me, because I want to capture her and have her fall in love with me."

"I'll be the bait and you'll snare her?"

"Precisely Fanel-san, because of you, I now have a chance again to catch her off guard."

"Why won't she go after you?"

"She won't because I have something that won't let me have the misfortune of falling under her spell. She knows that much, and has given up on trying to get me close enough to tear my heart out."

Van blinked and considered what he should do. Should he not tell anyone about any more meetings with the mermaid and try to snare her himself? But he didn't know enough not to fall under her spell. Well, he knew enough to be wary of her, but what else did he have to use against her?

His fingers closed around the pendant Hitomi had given him. That was it! He could wish that something other than being eaten by her would happen and it would fall under his control! Kenshin didn't know the powers of the pendant, so he wouldn't know what happened when the mermaid was caught without ropes or bindings of any kind.

* * *

So what will prevail? Fate or luck? Only the next chapter will tell!

Please review!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne or Rurouni Kenshin!

So we continue! Van has been placed as bait, but will he coincide with Kenshin's plan?

Enjoy!

* * *

So it was often that Van was left alone for the night watch on deck, as Kenshin lie in wait to snare her. Though Van had no clue as to what the pirate captain would do, he knew that he would have to wish as hard as he could that the outcome would turn in his favor.

As he was doing so one night, he was startled at seeing her walk up beside him. He smiled at seeing her, moving to the side a little so she would have room to lean over the bow. She gazed at the dark water for a moment before turning to him.

"Are you more accustomed to the sea now?"

"A little. Have you been well yourself?"

"Yes, why do you ask about me? Are you not lonely for companionship?"

"I am, but it is polite to not monopolize the conversation. I wish for whoever talks to me voice their opinion as well."

"Ah, I see. What do you like about the sea?"

"It's mysterious and powerful, yet soothing and somehow familiar. How about you? What do you like about it?"

"Everything."

He looked at her expression when she said that. She seemed very fond of the ocean, yet longed for something else.

"Is there something you want more than the sea?"

Her ruby eyes locked on his. "How could you know I want something other than that?"

"Your eyes say much more than you say. You can tell me what you want, I won't share it with anyone else."

Suddenly, the door to the captain's cabin slammed open, Kenshin lunging out, the mermaid's eyes widening, backing up so quickly she knocked Van over the side. He yelled as he hit the water, struggling to stay afloat, though he'd never learned to swim.

"Help me!" he shouted, before sinking beneath the waves.

"Man overboard!" Sano cried, running towards where Van had fallen.

"Belay that!" Kenshin ordered, drawing his sword. "Assist me in catching the mermaid before she escapes!"

"Kenshin! You're just gonna let him drown?!" the rooster-headed man demanded, moving towards the bow again. "What kind of captain are you to abandon one of his crew?!"

The mermaid looked over the side, seeing Van sinking in the water, precious air bubbles coming from his lips as he struggled in vain to surface. She bit her lip, but didn't hesitate. She sent a large wave over the deck of the ship, knocking the two men off their feet while leaping over the side.

Kenshin got up and snarled, "You idiot! Look what you've done! She's run away with Fanel-san to probably eat him!"

"If you'd let me save him from drowning, then I wouldn't have missed the opportunity! All you wanted me to do was help you catch some woman!"

"That _woman_ was the legendary mermaid which would've made us rich enough to retire for the rest of our lives! Your stubbornness made a golden opportunity turn into the probable murder of a boy that was more than just a normal crewman!"

Allen came running up, eyes wide. "I heard something about a man overboard! Who was it?"

Sano turned to him. "Your friend just fell into the ocean. Because of Kenshin here, he's probably drowned."

The blonde-haired swordsman ran to the side and called, "Van! Van, are you out there? VAN!"

* * *

Ah, so Van has now been claimed by the sea... Will they search for him? Or will he be lost?

Only the next chapters will tell!

Please review!


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne or Rurouni Kenshin!

Shortie this time, much shorter than most of the rest!

Enjoy!

* * *

The mermaid dived under the water, catching up with the drowning Draconian boy and blew air into him, even though he was passed out. She knew it was fruitless unless she got him to the surface. Wrapping her arms around him, she swam up, where he coughed up buckets of water, his chin resting on her shoulder.

"You're the first man to ask about what I've wanted. I will not eat your heart, kind man. You're the first sailor I've ever seen that didn't know how to swim. I will return you to your ship when you're well with a gift of great value."

She kicked her tail and headed for her hiding place, though not even remotely near the trove she added to every day because of sunken ships. It was an underwater cave near a tiny island, where she could care for him until he recovered from nearly drowning.

The sun had nearly risen when she dived underwater again, keeping her mouth on his so he wouldn't breathe water. A dark hole met her eyes as she glanced about before entering, her head breaking the surface of the water a moment later. Lifting Van up, she laid him on a flat surface, listening for his heartbeat and breathing before removing his boots and emptying the water from them and setting them at the edge of the water. She did the same with his shirt, pants and sword, so they could dry out. Smiling at the sight of his toned body, she laid down next to him, in her mermaid form, a black shimmering sheet covering them both before she fell asleep, stroking his soft cheek.

* * *

For you expecting anything...dirty...don't get your hopes up. I don't describe anything, so that's that.

So, on a higher note, this story is halfway done! I think.

Please review!


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne or Rurouni Kenshin!

What will befall Van now?

Enjoy!

* * *

Sunlight shone on the dark-haired boy's face, waking him. He squinted his eyes as he opened them, finding himself to be in a cave, something smooth sliding off his skin as he sat up.

"Have you recovered, sir?"

His eyes widened when he found himself in bed with the sea maiden. As far as he could see, she wasn't wearing anything, but as he thought about it…

He was naked underneath the sheet.

Flushing darkly, he searched for his clothes, but found nothing around him. The mermaid sat up with him, and he found, to his relief, she was wearing a black top, but he didn't know about the lower half of her.

"Is something the matter?"

"Where are my clothes and why aren't you dressed right?"

"Oh. You don't need to worry about me, unless you don't like the feel of fish scales next to your skin."

She pulled the sheet off her, revealing a shimmering gold tail with two sets of tail fins. He stared at it for a second, almost disappointed she wasn't in her other form.

"Where are my clothes?"

"The seawater ruined them, dying them to an unsightly color. But I can easily fix that, if you need new ones."

Waving a hand, the water in front of them formed a blue tunic much like his old one, and pants and boots exactly like the ones he'd previously worn. He yanked the shirt over his head, then turned from her to pull on the pants, leaving the boots where they sat. He then noticed that his pendant and sword were missing.

When he turned back to the mermaid, she had changed to her other form, the top extending into a dress, her legs bare. He was stunned by her beauty, but asked, "Where's my sword and pendant?"

"I kept them hidden so they wouldn't be found by any of the sea creatures that visit me. They like to take human things, but if I'm here, they usually won't bother my belongings."

She held his sword and belt out to him, which he buckled on immediately, but she gazed at the pendant, dangling it before her eyes. "What is this 'pendant', sir? It's unlike any gem I've ever seen, and believe me, I've seen every gem there is in this part of the world."

"That is one of a kind, from where I live. It was forged from what my people call a drag energist."

"Drag energist? What does it do?"

"Nothing really, it's just a gem that the girl I loved liked to wear."

The mermaid handed it back to him, blinking a little. "In my experience, every type of jewel and stone has a certain power. That one seems to hold more than even I have seen before, even the Demon gems."

"Demon gems?"

"Yes, I have some of the largest ones ever made. The larger they are, the more power they have. They sink with all the demon ships that are destroyed by pirates. They are made when a demon cries, which isn't often."

She sat next to him and lifted one of his feet. Looking into his eyes for a moment, she slid a black chain over his foot onto his ankle, it constricted so it fit perfectly, a glowing red gem the size of a fifty-cent piece embedded in a pendant on it, tiny ones within the links of the anklet. **A/N: They don't really make those coins anymore, but they used to be the largest coins in America, if I remember right. At least an inch across, I believe.**

"You're giving this to me?" he asked, gazing at it with wonder.

"I know you aren't a greedy man, so I know you don't seek me for the treasure trove only I know of, or the constant luck I symbolize. If I may ask, what do you want of me?"

He looked down, then murmured, "I just want love again. You're amiable and seem to be interested in me too."

Her eyes shone with interest. "You just want me for…me? Not for my beauty or anything else?"

"No, I was attracted to you because of your personality. Your beauty helps some, but that's not the thing I noticed at first."

A slow smile came to her lips. "Thank you…"

She lifted him up, making him jerk in surprise. "What are you doing?"

"I must return you to your ship. They must think you're dead by now. Oh, and one more thing: never show the gift I gave you to any man. They will covet it the moment they see it. Demon gems are worth more than the purest gems on the surface."

He pulled on his boots before she plunged them into the ocean, holding his breath until they surfaced again, her swimming fast as a dolphin towards the _Hitokiri._

* * *

I'm starting to go towards the ending of a couple of my fics, although this one has a little more until it's done. After losing all my data, I have to make new fics or try to rewrite the ones I had before **shudder** that's a nightmare...

I think I might change where this fic is so it might get more reviews, so for those who're reading it on the crossover part of the site, sorry!

Please review!


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne or Rurouni Kenshin!

How will everyone react to Van's appearance?

Enjoy!

* * *

Allen grieved for his lost companion, knowing he couldn't go back to Gaea without him, but also because they had been the best of friends. Also the knowledge that Van didn't know how to swim didn't help either.

Sano stayed with him often, as he was doing now, having lost faith in his captain with such a heartless act. They hadn't found Van's body, but that didn't mean anything. His body could've sunk to the bottom of Davy Jones' Locker for all they knew. He didn't like the sound of that, so he hadn't voiced it to the knight.

There was a sudden splash on the starboard stern, followed by a loud coughing. The two went over to the sound, Sano calling, "Yahiko, are you throwing precious water over the side again? I'll have your hide if you are!"

They were shocked by the sight that met their eyes.

Van, soaked from head to toe, was standing there, shaking the water free from his hair. He coughed a little again, but didn't notice them.

"Van!" the pair shouted, running towards him.

The shaggy-haired boy looked up, only for Sano to put him in a headlock, mussing his hair with his fist. "Where did you come from?! I could've sworn I saw you drown!"

Van smiled a little and shrugged. "Perhaps it isn't my fate to die at sea."

Allen then hugged him tightly. "You scared me and the rest of the crew to death, thinking you were gone forever, eaten by that mermaid!"

"Allen, I missed you too. I was only gone for a couple days."

Sano then went running around the ship, knocking on doors and yelling that Van was back. The crew came up, giving their own sets of grievances over the fifteen-year-old's disappearance and sudden return, glad that he had survived.

The noise drew the attention of Kenshin, who had been thinking up another plan to trap the mermaid. A smirk came to his lips when he saw Van alive and well. So his hope was restored, since the mermaid hadn't harmed him. But in his experience, no one had been left alive without inconveniencing the mermaid somehow.

He would have to find out what Van had done to save his own skin. It must've been luck, because he couldn't think of anything else it could've been. The mermaid was more than just riches beyond a man's wildest dreams, so he must've stolen a scale from her, just like he himself had. It was the only probability.

* * *

Will Kenshin figure out what Van has? Will he capture the mermaid? What else will we find out about her?

Please review!


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne or Rurouni Kenshin!

I thought for sure that people would review it if it was in the normal story part of the site...but oh well! I'm good with it either way, as long as it's read!

What will happen with Van and Kenshin next?

Enjoy!

* * *

Van lay on the deck, having been assigned with Sano for the night watch. "Sanosuke, there are so many stars in the sky, and the moon is so large. Is it always like this at sea?"

"Yeah, all the time. You can see everything, but the only thing you should be concerned about finding is Polaris, the North Star. Every sailor knows where he's going if he finds where it is in the sky. Kenshin taught me where to locate it, when I was new to being a sailor."

"Sanosuke…how valuable are Demon Gems?"

"Why? Have you heard about them?"

"Yes. I heard that they're the most valuable gems around, because they're rare."

"Yeah, it's true, because not many demons are crying these days. I heard it was because they're losing their emotions. Some keep their emotions, but not many, because of all the tragedies happening at sea. Kenshin is one of those few."

"The captain is a demon?"

"Yeah, he is, that's why we're one of the most-feared pirate ships on the seas. He knows how to deal with everything on the sea, in the air and on the land. No one on the ship would fight him because of his constant good luck and speed in his swordsmanship. He learned it from an old master back at home, when he was still young. That was before…'it' happened."

" 'It'?" Van questioned, sitting up and looking at the rooster-haired first mate.

"Sorry, I'm one of the only ones Kenshin's trusted to tell what 'it' is. He may just tell you someday, behind one of the locked doors of the ship. He locks them tight and never lets anyone in, because of 'it'."

"Oh, do you know the value of Demon Gems?"

"Yeah, back home, just a tiny one could give you enough to have a comfortable living for at least ten years. Some of the huge ones…you could probably buy off a country. The rarest things there are, along with Hell's Steel."

"Hell's Steel?"

"Demons make it, usually with jewelry, so it's hard to find any in large amounts. If you could get your hands on even an ounce of that stuff, you'd be set for life."

"What's it like?"

"Black, shiny, lighter than a feather and stronger than any metal made by us humans. If enough was found to make some armor, that person would be invincible in a fight, even against demons."

Van considered this. So it was likely that the anklet was made of Hell's Steel, set with Demon Gems. He had something valuable indeed, so he had to heed the mermaid's warning, since she'd given it to him as a gift, and getting it stolen wouldn't be a good thank you. Yet he didn't have anything to give her back, save his companionship, and he supposed that she didn't mind that.

"So if I was to come across something like that, I would be richer than almost anyone on this ship?"

"You would be the richest man on the ship, Van. Not even Kenshin has something that valuable, that's one of the reasons why he's after this mermaid you saw. She's supposed to have a trove full of Demon Gems, along with precious metals and jewels."

"Oh…so is that all he wants?"

"That, the luck and the prospect of the most beautiful creature in the seas as his bride. As I said before, if I wasn't married, I would be competing with Kenshin for her."

"So the captain's never found a girl he's liked?"

Sano just grinned. "Sorry, that's a secret that I must keep, Van. Now stay lively, or else you might get snatched again by the mermaid."

Van nodded and got up, pacing about the deck so it would seem like he was watching while he digested this new information, not that it mattered much to him. Who cared about luck when he had fate on his side, and he was a king, so riches meant nothing to him. All he wanted was the mermaid herself, but only if she wished to be his companion and perhaps, queen, if he was able to go back to Gaea after this.

* * *

Okay, who do you think should have the mermaid? Van or Kenshin? I just want your opinion on this, to see who everyone's rooting for!

Please review!


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin and Escaflowne!

Now we'll have Kenshin's view, after so long with Van!

Enjoy!

* * *

Kenshin watched, hidden, as Sano talked with the bait of his trap. Why would Van suddenly want to know about Demon Gems? Could he perhaps be in possession of one? But how could he? They, as a crew, had never plundered any demon ships. Could he actually be an angel and he'd lied about his heritage? Perhaps "Draconian" was another name for angel, and while he'd been here on Earth, he'd acquired a Demon Gem!

Then perhaps the mermaid wanted it from the young man, so Kenshin would have to find the Demon Gem that Van had, just so he could tempt the sea maid with it. After that, the demon mermaid would be his!

Clenching a fist in triumph, he formulated a plan to find the treasure on the young man.

So in the morning, when Van was up and about doing random chores, Kenshin watched him with a critical eye, trying to see if it was poorly hidden. When he didn't find any signs of odd lumps on him, he knew he would have to somehow warrant a search on his person to find it. But how could he do so without losing further favor from his first mate?

It was then that Megumi came up and called to Van, "Fanel-san, it's time for your monthly physical!"

Van looked up and tilted his head in confusion. "Physical? What's that?"

"I have to check to see how your health is keeping up, Fanel-san. Please, come with me," Megumi explained, beckoning him.

Kenshin grinned and followed at a distance, knowing that Megumi was thorough in her physicals, and that required the removal of all clothes. He was just quick enough to see them enter the infirmary, before he stood next to the door, peeking through a crack that had never been fixed.

"Now would you please remove all your clothes, and I'll begin."

There was a pregnant pause, and Van whispered, "_All_ of my clothes?"

"Yes, don't be embarrassed, I'm a doctor, I won't ogle you. I have a husband, you know," Megumi reminded him with a foxy giggle.

"All right, though I've never been naked in front of a woman since my childhood when my mother and nursemaids clothed and bathed me."

"Then close your eyes and don't think about this, and I'll be done in a few minutes."

Van removed his clothes, and Megumi gasped. Kenshin tried to see what was going on, but they were barely visible.

"My word, what happened to you? Those deep scars…"

"I fought in a war where I fought for my life every battle. The enemy sought me out specifically, and these weren't the worst of them."

"How could these have healed without you being near death? You would've had to have been bed-ridden for weeks, if not months, before you were able to move again!"

"No, these scars are special. I received them through an armor I used, and when it was damaged, I was wounded in the same way. I'm very good at hiding my scars, so it looks like I haven't collected very many. I fought even when I was injured, so yes, I was on my deathbed when the armor was repaired and I was able to heal. Are you going to check me over?"

"Oh, yes! Not even Ken-san has this many scars…"

It was only a few minutes before Megumi spoke again, sounding a little less concerned. "You're in top health, besides the scars. But I must ask, where did you get that?"

"This? From a friend."

"I see. You may get dressed and go, Fanel-san."

Kenshin cursed and stormed off, before Van could come out and discover that he'd been spying.

* * *

I guess after so long I'm used to having Kenshin like this, but this is more like he's Battosai, which does fit this character better...

This story has _one_ review...ONE! I wonder if there's something wrong with it...

Anyways, what the heck, this one's fun to write!

Please review!


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne or Rurouni Kenshin!

So, we're reaching a conclusion, soon enough.

Enjoy!

* * *

Van was thankful that Megumi had only mentioned the anklet without any greed in her tone. So the mermaid had been right when only men would covet her gift. The doctor was a good woman, concerned about where he'd gotten such scars. He remembered that very well, when he'd become one with his guymelef, Escaflowne. It had been damaged beyond what the Crusade's crew could repair, and he was bleeding from injuries that didn't seem to heal. Hitomi had figured out that he'd been connected with Escaflowne, and Dryden had called on the Ispano clan to repair it. With a large payment, it was repaired, but the painful scars had remained. That was why he wore his hair so shaggy and long, to hide the gruesome scar on his forehead, and the one on his chest was so large that it looked like new skin. He just hoped that the mermaid hadn't been scared by them. As far as he could tell, her reactions had been favorable.

He leaned over the stern, looking out at the sea. Hitomi…she was happy on the Mystic Moon, and he was stuck in this world, trying to heal his own heart. He didn't even know the mermaid's name, because he had thought it was rude to ask unless she offered it.

"You look melancholy today. Is something the matter?"

He turned his head to see the sea maiden leaning against the railing on his right side. "I was thinking about the girl I was in love with before."

"You never told me her name."

"It was…Kanzaki Hitomi."

"And your name?"

"Van Salazar de Fanel."

"Oh…I'm Kuroko Tenshi. You can laugh if you want. My name means 'Angel Black child'. A contradiction when you think about it. My mother must have been thinking of what I could be, yet what I was, when she named me."

Van considered the name and smiled. "It's beautiful. Tenshi is perfect for you."

"I'm the child of compromise, how could I have such a pretty name? Sometimes I think, with every pirate coming after me, that I was never meant to be."

He took her hand, the smile on his face warm. "No, you were born with a purpose, just like everyone else. You just have to find it, Tenshi-san."

"You're too kind Van-san, but we don't need such formalities with just the two of us. You can call me Tenshi and I'll call you Van."

"All right, Tenshi."

"So, I want to hear about your life, Van. What were you doing before we met? And don't think you're being rude, I'll be telling you about my life after yours."

Van nodded and started telling her everything he could remember, and described things that Tenshi wasn't familiar with. He used gestures to help with his explanations, seeing how engrossed she was and knowing that she wasn't bored.

"Well, now that I'm done with my story, what about you? You have to tell me everything about yourself."

Tenshi was about to, when Kenshin pounced, throwing a steel net over her. Her eyes flashed bright red, and it melted as if it were made of wax. She hissed and yelled, "You won't get the best of me, demon man!"

Kenshin locked his arms around her, and she struggled, but knew she was trapped, unless she were to knock him unconscious. He grinned and murmured, "Now you will be mine, demon mermaid. And no one else will have you."

Van knew that it wouldn't happen that way, but he wasn't about to burst the captain's bubble. That would happen soon enough, when Tenshi proclaimed that she felt for him, not Kenshin.

That would be the day that he would probably have to leave, to escape the murderous rage of the redheaded demon.

* * *

There you have it, or will it turn out that way? Will Kenshin somehow prevail over Van in love?

Please review!


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or Escaflowne!

Time flies by when you're having fun, so enjoy this one with me!

* * *

Tenshi sat in the brig, leaning against the wall tirelessly as she crossed her arms over her stomach, a yawn of boredom escaping her lips.

Kenshin came down with Sano on his heels, smirking as he raked his eyes over the mermaid's form. "You see, Sano? I wasn't wrong when I said she was the most beautiful woman in the world. Soon there will be a wedding on this ship, and everything will be all right again."

Sano's chocolate eyes surveyed the woman and he shrugged. "I can't say she is, with that utterly bored look on her face."

"Sano! If you don't think she's the avatar of desire, then your eyes must be decorations on your face!"

"If you say so, Kenshin. Next to Megumi, who smiles whenever she thinks of me, this girl just isn't bright and happy, she's dark and melancholy."

Tenshi looked up at the younger man and spoke for the first time since they'd arrived to see her. "Your eyes aren't clouded by my beauty I see, young human."

Sano nodded. "I'm a married man, and the most beautiful woman to me is my wife."

Kenshin snorted, came over to the cell and reached into it through the bars. "You know what I desire, demon mermaid. I'll let you out if you proclaim your heart is mine."

Tenshi rolled her eyes. "I don't even know you, and why would I love my captor? You should know that trapping me will do nothing if you don't get to know me. Besides, that deal is uneven and rude."

Sano winced dramatically. "Ooooh, that must have hurt, Kenshin."

Kenshin raised his hand to silence his first mate. "That is the only way to buy your freedom, so why refuse?"

" 'Freedom'? What you call freedom, I call a worse trap than sitting in this cell. I won't marry a demon man, even if I was forced into the ceremony. You'll never hear me accept you as my husband," the woman of the ocean hissed, eyes narrowed dangerously. "You would be dead had you not made these bars indestructible with your magic. I would've burned you to a crisp."

Sano took a step back at the threat, but knew she wasn't talking to him.

Kenshin's eyes narrowed as he slipped his hand away from her, flames of anger in his amber orbs. "Then you will stay in here for the rest of your long life, rotting away until the loneliness consumes you. You'll be _begging_ for me to marry you then, and I _won't_ oblige."

He turned away, his ponytail swishing over his shoulders as he stomped up the stairs again. Sano looked back at her, pity in his eyes. He opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again, biting his lip as he followed his friend out of the dark and dank space.

Kenshin called out to the crew, "All hands, gather!"

Sano shouted, "All hands, gather to the captain!"

Everyone, even the women, gathered below where Kenshin stood at the helm. "As you all know, we have imprisoned the mermaid that I've been searching for all these years. If any of you even approaches the brig for any reason, you'll be dancing the gallows jig! There will be no exceptions!"

Allen and Sano looked to Van, who looked wary, but not afraid of the threat. Misao and Megumi laughed at his warning.

"You won't catch me trying to woo her, Taisho!" Misao chirped.

"No temptation at all, Ken-san!" Megumi added, her laugh turning foxy.

Kenshin rolled his eyes and ordered, "Get on with your work! Dismissed!"

* * *

Man, I totally forgot about the update! Sorry, everyone! I was really busy these last few days and couldn't drag myself from it until now!

Please review!


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne or Rurouni Kenshin!

Sorry for another late update! But I'll keep track this time!

Okay, here's the next installment!

Enjoy!

* * *

Van waited a few days, but knew at the dead of night that almost no one was up and about, save the night watchmen, was his big chance, and he was very good at sneaking around.

He did so, slipping into the brig without notice. He smiled when he saw Tenshi sitting in a corner of the cell, the moonlight making her skin glow with an ethereal luster.

"Tenshi," he whispered, crouching down next to her and touching her shoulder.

She jumped, but saw who it was and relaxed. "Van, it's good to see you after having to endure that demon captain for the last three days. But I thought the penalty was death if anyone approached me save him."

"I sneaked in. I just had to see you."

A light laugh came from her. "I would like to see that man's face if he knew that I held such feelings for you. He would probably explode from the jealousy."

Van nodded. "I wouldn't doubt that. Probably would kill me, too."

He got up and took the keys to the cell, placing one in the lock and turning it. A small click followed and he turned away, placing the keys back and smiling. "Please go. I don't want you to suffer so much for nothing. Wait until I'm gone before you escape. I suppose you don't want to get me in trouble."

Before he could even go one step, her arms closed around him and she laid her head on his shoulder, her cheek against his as she murmured, "Fanel Van, my heart will always belong to you. It doesn't matter, I won't have any other man in my life."

Almost as if a string was connected between them, Van felt a tug on his heart, love he felt beyond what he felt for Hitomi overflowing inside him. He turned to her and lifted her chin, leaning down to kiss her full on the lips. Her arms wrapped around his neck and his did the same around her waist.

He parted from her and whispered, "You are my life. I'll go wake Allen and we'll make our escape."

She nodded. "Everything I have I will give to you. My life, all the treasure and my love."

Van ran up the stairs, not aware of the eyes that watched him as he ran down to where the crew slept. He went to Allen's bunk and hissed, "Allen, wake up. We're going to return to Gaea."

"In the morning, Van," the blonde knight mumbled, still mostly asleep. "I haven't had a decent night's sleep since we got on this boat."

"Now, Allen! Or else we won't get another chance!"

Blue eyes opened wearily, and their owner grunted as he sat up and got on his boots and picked up his sword. They went on deck, and Van turned to the brig.

"Wait here, I'll be back in a moment."

"Van, wait! You're going to get caught!"

Van beckoned to Tenshi, and she came up, only for a lantern to light, Kenshin holding it.

"Aha! So we've caught an offender!"

Tenshi grasped Van around the waist, her red eyes aflame. "You won't hurt Van for what he has done, or I'll never let anyone even see a single piece of the treasure only I know the location of!"

"Then I suggest a compromise," Kenshin offered.

"What will the conditions be?"

"You marry me, and I won't hang Fanel. Fair enough?"

Van looked hurt, but knew that his life would be forfeit if she didn't comply. If he hadn't gotten caught, then this wouldn't have happened.

"Fine, you repulsive man."

Kenshin grinned, then waved the night watchmen to seize Van and Allen.

* * *

So the mermaid is going to marry Kenshin! What else will unfold before that event occurs?

I love having people hang like that, it's like having to wait for the next book in a series! The anticipation is almost as good as the relief of reading the next book itself!

Please review!


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or Escaflowne!

What will Kenshin do to win the mermaid's favor now that they are to be married? Read on, my friends!

Enjoy!

* * *

Kenshin led Tenshi to one of the locked doors, unlocking it with a key he had hidden on his person. He pulled her inside and waved to the interior. "Is this not the best room for the wife of the captain?"

Tenshi looked around, seeing how well-furnished everything was, almost like a princess' room. Silk drapes hung on three walls, hiding the dull wood, a four-poster bed with gossamer curtains filling most of the room, a vanity table to one side with a large mirror hanging on the wall behind it, a hand mirror and brush, both silver, resting on it. A jewelry box was placed on a set of long drawers, along with a lamp made of crystal with prisms hanging from it, a china doll dressed in a gold kimono with her black hair pulled up in an elaborate hairdo with pins, along with all sorts of treasures from all over the globe. A wardrobe was in another corner, probably full of the finest clothes from his home country.

He gestured to a wall that was uncovered, and Tenshi stared at the full-body paintings of two women, one softer than the other. The first was of a dark-haired woman with her hair drawn into a low ponytail at the back of her neck, calm black eyes gazing at the two occupants of the room, a plain white kimono with a red obi tied tight around her stomach, a scarf of indigo hanging at her elbows. She was very pretty, porcelain skin, a slight smile on her face.

The second was a younger woman, also dark-haired, but her eyes were a glittering sapphire, as she smiled brightly at them, her hair drawn up in a high ponytail with an indigo ribbon. A dark blue kimono with red and yellow roses along with a green obi tied in a high bow was what she wore, her hand raised to wave.

"The first is Yukishiro Tomoe, my first wife. I met her in Kyoto, when I was young. I was serving in a war since I had nothing else to do. She saw me killing a man, and I knew I would have to kill her if she ever told anyone. After the war took a bad turn, I decided to take us to sea. This was painted some time after the wedding.

"I loved her so, but never knew she was plotting against me because I had killed her fiancé during the war. As I found out she was expecting our first child, she led me into a trap that nearly ended in my death, but I knew that she'd betrayed me, so I killed her. It nearly drove me mad from grief that I'd had to kill my beloved along with our unborn child."

Tenshi looked closer at the painting and noticed the slight baby bump. She lowered her head as Kenshin continued on with the second story.

"Some years later, when the war was over and I was no longer a wanted man, I made port in Tokyo, going out to find some new members for my crew, when I met my second wife, Kamiya Kaoru. I never thought I would love again until I saw her walking down the street. I courted her, taking only a month until she consented to my offer of marriage. This one was painted a little before we had our first baby.

"We named the little boy Kenji, and he was a joy to us. But, as you can tell, tragedy struck again. Our entire family was struck with a rare demon disease. It took Kenji first, and Kaoru was heartbroken. So great was her grief that she no longer had a will to live, but did the only thing that could cure the disease: she took it from me and died within an hour of doing so. I did go mad for a time because of it, but during my journey I met most of the elite members of my crew. It was finally Sano who calmed my fury, after I told him this story."

Tenshi wiped a single tear from her cheek, feeling it crystallize in her hand. She cried easily, unlike most demons, even though she was only half. She kept the gem in her hand, planning on making it into a ring later.

"That is why I searched for you, because I wanted to love again. Even though you already consented, would you marry me?"

"Of course."

After hearing that, he smiled, something she'd never seen on his face before. She almost felt bad, knowing that she would break his heart yet again, because before they even had a wedding night, she would escape with Van and his friend. He would have to find someone else to marry, and not for the reasons of luck and almost endless treasure. He could be king of the world with the riches stored in her hideaway, more than anyone could possibly imagine, even with the vision of endless gold in every man's head.

* * *

Don't you feel bad for Kenshin? He's trying, or maybe he's doing it the wrong way. I would feel sorry for him just like her after hearing that story.

Please review!


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne or Rurouni Kenshin!

The big wedding day! Or is it? Read on and you'll find out!

Enjoy!

* * *

Van and the rest of the crew watched as Tenshi came up to Kenshin, and the pair said their vows. He knew this was a false marriage, just by the look in Tenshi's eyes. She was beautiful with her hair twisted up with pins and a barrette holding her bun in place, a trailing red kimono with a dazzling multi-colored obi that was tied in a high bow, yet the ends went nearly past the hem of the kimono.

Allen murmured to him, "I know you love her, but if you value your life, I wouldn't push the captain any further than you have."

The dark-haired Draconian nodded, but knew Kenshin must have something up his sleeve, just to make sure he didn't get in the way.

And as he suspected, just as Kenshin was sure that the marriage was done, he ordered, "Bring out the plank!"

When it had been extended over the sea, the redheaded swordsman drew his weapon and pointed it at Allen, who's hands had been tied behind his back. "You first, Schezar-san."

Allen stiffly walked the length of the board, before jumping off, knowing how to swim because he'd been raised by the ocean, even though it was a little hard without his hands. He surfaced, coughing, but knew that with no land in sight, he wouldn't survive long. He just hoped that Van wasn't next, but knew that if he was thrown off, that his hopes were in vain.

"Next, Fanel-san."

Tenshi's eyes widened. "No! You promised not to kill him!"

Kenshin smirked. "Wrong, I said I wouldn't hang him. And since it's been found out he can't swim, this is a perfect death sentence."

Van gave Kenshin a glare before walking to the end of the plank. But before he jumped, he gave Tenshi a last loving look. Bowing his head, he stepped off, dropping straight down into the water and knowing that he couldn't swim either way.

"Van!" Allen cried, diving under to try and find the king of Fanelia.

Kenshin laughed, even though he was the only one. "Now I've gotten rid of the only competition! Himura Tenshi is mine forever!"

Sano nudged his captain and pointed. "Not for long. There she goes."

The fire-haired demon man gazed in horror as Tenshi ran to the side and jumped in, kimono and all. She dived under, her tail kicking powerfully as she found the young man, nodding to Allen as they both surfaced. Van coughed up water as he saw that he'd been saved again by Tenshi.

"Van, this is our very last chance! Use the pendant!" Allen yelled.

Van concentrated, and almost immediately a pillar of light descended, taking the trio up and away.

* * *

Since I've been slacking, I'll do a double update of this story! Just for all of you out there!

Please review!


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne or Rurouni Kenshin!

Whoa! This one's long, I think the longest I've written for this story!

Enjoy this one to the fullest!

* * *

"Van-sama! Van-sama, where have you been?!" Merle cried, hugging the raven-haired king. She hissed when she discovered he was soaked to the bone. "You're all wet! What happened?!"

Allen laughed, patting his friend's shoulder. "You would never believe it, even if we told you."

Van nodded, sneezing. "Though being soaked through so much wasn't on the list of what I wanted to do today, but it was worth it."

He put an arm around Tenshi, who wore her normal clothing, as wet as the other two. Merle saw her and immediately asked, "Who's she, Van-sama?"

"She is the love of my life and soon-to-be-queen of Fanelia," Van answered, smiling warmly.

"Oh Van-sama, you look so happy! So there's going to be a wedding soon?"

"As soon as we can manage."

"But…what will your council say about it?"

* * *

"Van-sama, this is preposterous! You're gone for six moons and then you expect us to believe that you found a bride during your disappearance?"

"As you can see, she's right here. She is the one I've chosen, and if you don't accept her, I'll elope with her and come back with the documents to prove that we're married. She's the one I want, and I won't marry someone you've picked for me. A political marriage isn't what I want, and I won't have it."

The older men grumbled, before one stated, "So, we should plan for a royal wedding to be done in a month, so that all the preparations may be made."

Van nodded in satisfaction, happy that he'd been stubborn enough to get what he wanted. Tenshi watched the entire thing with wonder, knowing that she'd never seen Van this way, acting like a king. He was majestic, in a way that made her proud to have claimed this man as hers, and soon, permanently.

The wedding was extravagant, even more so than she could've ever imagined. No one seemed to think anything was wrong with her, even after she had been living for the castle for a few years and didn't seem to become with child. But, eventually, his council started mentioning to the king about producing an heir in passing, but as time went on and Van's twentieth birthday was getting closer, they began to demand, and soon, badger the poor monarch.

"Van-sama, we cannot wait any longer! Your birthday is coming up and already attempts have been made on the queen's life! If you don't bring forth an heir, then the kingdom might be lost!"

Van rolled his eyes. "You don't think I'm trying? Tenshi seems to be suffering from something and cannot stay in bed. She says it's called 'Inflammation of the Prelude', whatever that means. She also says she cannot rest until it is finished. I don't know how long it lasts, but she hasn't come to bed since we were wed. What do you want me to do? Tie her down and force her to make love with me? I cannot do that!"

"It doesn't matter how the queen feels, she obviously doesn't understand how important it is to have the king's child! Especially if it's a boy! You must talk with her or else we are doomed should you get assassinated!"

Van sighed and scrubbed his hands through his hair. "If you say so. I don't know what she'll say tonight, but she might just refuse again. I won't force anything on her if she's in pain or ill. It could drive her further into the ailment she's suffering from."

* * *

So, that night, Van approached his bride, placing a hand on her shoulder, only to hiss from the heat coming off her skin. "You're burning hot. Are you sure I can't help you by calling a healer?"

"Yes, this will pass soon enough. But for now, I must stay pure and have a cold bath until it cools."

"Do you know what this illness does?"

"Yes, indeed I do. Before we left, Kenshin gave me this disease of demons only, so no one in your kingdom will catch it. It lasts from one to ten years, and if the demon is impure or gets overheated, it will kill them. So I must do everything to keep myself cool at night and pure. Until it passes, I must not rest. So please, understand that I cannot produce an heir for you."

He nodded and laid himself down to rest.

* * *

So, when Van's birthday came about, he danced with his queen. He noticed her skin was perceptively cooler and asked, "Has it gone away?"

She smiled at him, nodding. "Finally. But tell me, do you want a boy or a girl?"

"A boy first, then a girl, if possible. I've always wanted both, so that both of us can have a child to raise. My council will insist that I raise our son and give him the best tutoring so he can be king."

"Is that so? Then isn't two better than one? What about two boys? I think that if we had two boys, then, just in case if one of them dies, the other can inherit the throne."

"You act as if you have control over what children we're going to have, Tenshi," Van joked, but when he saw her serious face, he asked, "Can you?"

"Somewhat. It's usually through my wishful thinking that I can have an educated guess. I'm frequently right."

"How do you know? I thought you've never had children."

"I haven't, but I pretended to be human for a while and was a fortune-teller for women who were having babies. I was almost always right about what they were going to have, so whenever a woman was expecting, she came to me. I'd just have a feeling and I'd tell her, and when she paid me, I would give my best wishes and give her a charm."

"A…charm?"

"Yes. I would pat her arm once if it was a girl, and twice if it was a boy, using my powers. So I would give the baby a 'push' into what it would be, but my powers back then weren't fully developed." She smiled, looking at their feet, then into his eyes. "However that was two hundred years ago. I'm much better now."

"Two…_hundred_ years? How could you have lived that long?"

"Unlike humans and other creatures, demons live forever, unless they're killed. Kenshin was at least five hundred years old, from what I could tell."

"How did you know?"

"His aura. The more developed and refined it is, the older the demon is. I suppose I'm one of the younger demons, even if I'm only half."

"So what will you do once I'm dead?"

"Probably find an ocean and never have human contact again. By the way, I can't tell what exactly you are." She gazed at him as if trying to see through him to the other side. "You're not fully human, that I know," she whispered in his ear.

"I'll show you what I am tonight, in our chambers," he murmured back.

* * *

After the celebration was done, Van took her to his chambers. He stepped back so only their hands were touching. "I am a Draconian."

"A…Draconian? What's a Draconian?"

He arched his back, and a pair of pure white wings came from his shoulders, feathers flying everywhere.

"Of all things unholy…" she breathed. "You're an angel…"

Although she found herself undeserving, she discovered that her curiosity drove her forward to touch his wings. "They're…so soft…and beautiful…"

Van smiled and put his arms around her. "Tenshi, even though I look like an angel, here, on Gaea, the ones with white wings are also known as the Cursed Ones."

As she heard the term, she shook her head. "No, you aren't cursed. No creature with wings as pure as yours could ever be cursed, and your aura is just as clean."

"But why do I bring misfortune everywhere I go?"

"It's not you, my love. You're just always in the wrong place at the wrong time. It's never your fault."

She pressed her lips to his forehead, smiling tenderly at him.

* * *

In the morning, Van woke in his bed, Tenshi lying next to him, her head resting on his shoulder. He stroked her silky hair, making her smile in her sleep.

"Tenshi, wake up. It's morning."

Her crimson eyes opened, and she beamed up at him. "Good morning, Van. How are you this fine day?"

She sat up, and his eyes grew wide. "How long was I asleep?"

"What do you mean?"

"Your stomach…it's huge."

She looked down as she dressed, seeing her stomach for the first time since she'd fallen asleep, although she didn't act surprised. "I'm fine, Van. It's natural for demons to go through the phases of pregnancy within three months. Most of the development happens overnight. Now all he has to do is grow."

"He?"

"Yes, he. We're going to have a son. Is there a problem with that?"

"N-no, now I remember what you told me last night. Do you think that my council will accept that your…carrying…is so sudden?"

"I don't know, although I suppose they'll be happy either way. You're getting an heir and they can't complain how sudden he's going to come."

Van got up and dressed as well, wanting to get this out before anyone questioned it.

"My lord, this is good news!" one of the councilors exclaimed.

"To think we'll have a prince in three short months, instead of having to fret and wait for nine…this is nothing short of a miracle!" another chimed.

"My lady, how are you feeling?"

Tenshi smiled. "Just fine. You don't have to worry about me. I should be able to move about like normal, even the day before I deliver."

Van placed a hand on her shoulder. "Perhaps we should have a walk around the city, to see our people. They should be glad to see their queen is feeling better."

He took her out in the marketplace, a beautiful blue cloak over her red dress, leading her by the hand. People from all places came to see their queen, humans and Beast folk alike.

"My lady, it is good to see you blossoming with child!" a woman praised.

"May it be a healthy prince, my lady!" a Beast man congratulated.

A man with his heavily-pregnant wife approached her. "My queen, my wife has done poorly throughout her pregnancy, and now that she is heavy, we don't know if she'll survive the birth. Please, give her a blessing so that our child can live."

Tenshi raised the woman's chin, smiling gently at her. "Your baby will be healthy, a beautiful daughter." She tapped the woman's wrist once.

Van noticed this and knew that Tenshi would win the hearts of all the people with her "predictions", especially the happy parents of each healthy-born infant.

* * *

After that, bestowed women flocked to her, especially when it was heard that the woman she'd "blessed" had had her baby girl safely and both had survived. Women who also had tried and failed to become mothers also came to her for a blessing and prediction.

Van commented while they were having their separate audiences with the people, "You seemed to have won the hearts of the women of Fanelia with your 'wishful thinking', along with their husbands. My council sure seems happy about that."

"I do it because I want everyone to have a child instead of losing it so easily. The infant mortality rate is horrible here, and I should be able to help with that."

"But when other countries hear of this, people will gather in Fanelia just to see you. You won't have a moment's peace."

"On the contrary, I want to help everyone, and you will have many friends because of it, and have stronger ties with the countries already allied to you. What I have is a gift, even if I'm half demon."

"What about when our son is born? And our next child? Don't you want to raise them?"

"Of course. I will have to take a day off now and then, but we are royalty. Were you raised by your parents all the time?"

"No, I was tended mostly by my nursemaids."

"Our children will understand that we're rulers and will be busy most of the time. Don't worry."

* * *

So, what did you think of this new installment? Too happy with the loose ends? Don't worry, the Kenshin crew will make another appearance!

Please review!


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or Escaflowne!

Wow...I'm only posting one story right now...that doesn't seem right!

This is the second to the last chapter, my readers!

Enjoy!

* * *

The stories spread throughout Gaea about the Fanelian queen who could assure good health during and after a pregnancy. It made many countries want to ally with Fanelia, just so their population would go up instead of staying even or even dropping because of the high infant mortality rate and the equal or greater amount of mothers that died in childbirth.

But suddenly, a bright pillar of light came from the sky not too far from Asturia's capital, Palas. Kenshin, Sano, Megumi, Aoshi, Misao and Yahiko stood, bewildered, in the middle of the road.

"Where are we, Ken-san?" Megumi asked, eyes wide. "This is a place I've never seen in my life."

Kenshin surveyed the land with his amber eyes, the wind making his hair flutter to and fro. "I don't know…this isn't Earth, as far as I can tell."

"This strange light came and took us here, just like it took the mermaid, Van and Allen away!" Yahiko connected, looking around. "Maybe this is the 'Gaea' those two were talking about!"

Kenshin nodded. "We're quite close to the sea, and there's a city down there. Perhaps we're in 'Fanelia', or 'Asturia'."

Aoshi held up a hand as he listened. "There is someone coming this way."

Before any of them could move, Allen came riding up, his eyes wide when he saw who it was. "Kenshin-taisho! What brings you here?"

The red-haired demon stepped forward to the blonde knight. "Would we be on Gaea, then?"

"Yes, this is Gaea! You can tell by the Mystic Moon and its child hanging in the sky!" Allen confirmed, pointing at the sky.

The group of pirates looked up and gaped at the pair of moons.

"Wow!" Misao exclaimed. "There's another moon in the sky! I would've never known had I not looked up!"

Yahiko nodded. "Yeah, that's sorta cool in a way. I suppose nights here aren't as dark."

Allen dismounted and waved to the landscape and city. "My friends, welcome to Asturia, and down there is the capital city, Palas."

Kenshin drew his sword, Allen doing the same to defend himself. "You will take me to the demon mermaid, right now."

Allen's blue eyes widened and he shook his head. "Unless I'm invited by the king himself or allowed by my queen, I'm not allowed to cross into Fanelia's borders, ally or not."

Kenshin was about to attack, when Sano grabbed his arm. "Take it easy, Kenshin. There are rules we have to follow here, unless you want to have a bad reputation here, too."

The demon sheathed his sword, but hissed, "I _will_ find her, the demon wench who betrayed me. We were married and she abandoned me."

Both Allen and Sano looked uneasy. Sano spoke first. "Well, it wasn't in writing, Kenshin, so it wasn't official."

Allen added, "On top of that, she's now queen of Fanelia and wouldn't leave her position just for you, even if it was official. She loves Van too much and is a favorite amongst all the nations."

Kenshin's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "What is she doing?"

"I haven't been following everything that's happened these past three years, but Queen Millerna is especially good friends with her because of something she did to help with Princess Gale."

"Can I see this 'Queen Millerna'?"

"I'm afraid unless someone of noble or royal status is with you, you wouldn't be trusted around her. Protection and such against any unknown enemies. I myself am heading back to my post at a small castle near the border."

Misao's eyes sparkled at the thought of seeing a castle. "Can we come with you, Allen?"

"If you wish, but I do believe I won't have much to show you, besides what's inside and the forest surrounding it. I'll have to warn you, do not go into the northern forest. For you may not come back alive."

Allen mounted his steed again and rode on, the group following him on foot. When they reached the small castle, Misao jumped up and down in excitement.

"This is so cool! What do you think, Aoshi-sama?"

"It is rather impressive," Aoshi commented coolly.

Sano thrust a fist into the air. "This place has to be where we're staying, then!"

Kenshin asked in a subdued voice, "What will our accommodations be?"

"Anything we have," Allen admitted. "I wasn't prepared to receive such a large party."

So everyone was paired up, Kenshin with Aoshi, Sano with Megumi, and Misao with Yahiko. The latter pair fought like cat and dog, but when Kenshin scolded them, they shaped up.

They dined with Allen and his new set of men, and as they were going to the dessert course, a guard came in and announced, "Sir Allen, there is a letter for you from the king of Fanelia."

"Oh? I didn't know anything special was happening at this time. What could Van have to say now?" He took the letter and read it out loud. "To Sir Allen Schezar, one of the Asturian Knights of Heaven. You are cordially invited to the christening and coronation of Azure Folken de Fanel, soon-to-be crown prince. There will be a banquet and a ball following. The date of the event is Tenth Moon, Yellow. Signed, Van Salazar de Fanel, king of Fanelia."

Kenshin stood up, fire in his eyes. "You mean that there's been a child spawned from this union?!"

Allen re-folded the letter. "Obviously. Van wouldn't have any concubines to have children with. He's not like that, which is much like his father, as Queen Millerna remembers. If any of you wish to come with me, you'll find that the castle in Fanelia is much grander than this one. Of course, proper attire for the event will have to be made by the time we are to leave, so that you won't look like the pirates you are."

"Like what?" Megumi asked, wondering what could be considered "proper attire" on Gaea.

"Suits for us men and evening gowns for the ladies. Most likely I'll have to demonstrate the latest dances should you wish to come and see Van and Tenshi-sama again."

Misao's eyes sparkled as she thought of what she would wear. "A ball! I'll get to dance with Aoshi-sama!"

"Who would wanna dance with you, weasel-girl?" Yahiko drawled.

"Don't call me a weasel, brat!"

"I'm not a brat! You look more like a weasel and I look almost older than you!"

The two glared at each other, lightning flashing between them.

Sano smirked. "I suppose you'll be the one stuck dancing with her, kid."

"I'm not a kid, Rooster-head!" Yahiko snapped, popping veins.

Aoshi and Megumi rolled their eyes at the childishness, while Kenshin threatened, "When we get back to the ship, all of you will be swabbing the deck with washcloths if you don't be quiet."

Allen snorted, since the trio was like Merle and Hitomi had been when they'd first met. So now it seemed they would all be coming to the christening and coronation for the new son of the king and queen of Fanelia.

**

* * *

sobs** Another fic, almost done...I'll have to start posting another Esca fic after the last chapter is posted!

Although no one seems to like this one, I'll finish it!

Please review!


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: For the last time, I don't own Escaflowne or Rurouni Kenshin!

Here we are at the finale! Will things turn out all right for our trio?

Enjoy!

* * *

Van stroked the back of his hand across his wife's cheek as she held their newborn son against her breast. The baby was asleep, tired after the whole ordeal of being born. He had shiny, messy black hair, skin the color of a white lily, even though his cheeks were rosy. He was very tiny for a newborn, according to the midwife, being only five pounds and the length of Tenshi's forearm, which made him appear more breakable than the other babies that had been around the castle for Van to kiss.

"Little Azure, he's perfect, though very small," he cooed, running a finger down the fair cheek of the infant. "Is this normal?"

"For demons, yes. Especially my kind. Petite is more beautiful than large and bulky. I was born around this size, according to my mother. Also, by the sound of his breathing, he'll be able to breathe underwater, but not transform. By his aura he'll have wings and be able to fly, just like you, my love," the new mother breathed, not wanting her precious one to wake after just getting to sleep.

"In two weeks we should have his christening and coronation. I suppose the women nobility and royalty will be pleased that you have had such a healthy baby boy, after helping them have their children."

"Of course they will, particularly when they found out it's a boy."

They shared a brief kiss before a maid came rushing in. "My lord and lady, what should I do about all the women who have come to see Lady Tenshi today?"

Tenshi winced a little, but knew what her duty was. "I feel fine now. Van, would you hold Azure for me while my lady's maids dress me for the day?"

Van looked hesitant, but did as she asked, going outside while the pale queen stood and let the four maids dress her and make her look beautiful for the public, even though most of that was just brushing her hair and dabbing off the sweat that had collected on her face. She didn't need make-up, because it would only mess up her features instead of amplifying them.

"My lady, this is so wonderful that you've been able to bear a prince for Lord Van!"

"Now everyone in the kingdom will be thrilled! And the little prince is so cute!"

During all this gushing and praises, Tenshi had to agree with them. Van looked much happier now that their baby had been born and that she had been right that it was a boy. She just knew what the baby's gender was, and they had picked out a name, although it was final when he'd at last come into the world.

"There, that should be good, my lady. You look radiant as usual."

"Thank you for your services yet again," the female monarch murmured, standing and stepping out so she could do her queenly duties.

* * *

For the next two weeks it was the same, every woman _and_ man of the kingdom cooing at the newborn prince, congratulating the king and queen, especially the queen. Nobles and royals started arriving at the castle, but wouldn't see the baby boy until the ceremony.

And so the day came, and a priest took Azure into his arms, sprinkling him with holy water before lifting him above his head and announcing, "I now present to you the new crown prince of Fanelia, Azure Folken de Fanel, son of Lord Van Salazar de Fanel and Lady Tenshi Kuroko de Fanel, king and queen of Fanelia!"

The audience and people in the courtyard cheered, the residents of Fanelia shouting, "Long live King Van! Long live Queen Tenshi! And long live Prince Azure!"

Tenshi took her son back into her arms, her husband waving to the people, who were still shouting their approval and happiness for the royal couple. She felt uneasy, but didn't know why.

"You look a little nervous, my dear," Van observed as they walked through the guests, greeting each of them in turn.

"I just have a feeling that this day isn't going to end peacefully. Almost as if someone's waiting to crash the party," Tenshi explained, holding Azure closer to her bosom, as if protecting him from the unknown person.

There were sudden exclamations of pain and objections, before a man that Tenshi had never thought she'd see again came through the nobility that had been ogling the prince at the time.

"So you thought you would get away from me? Especially after our _marriage_, _Himura_ Tenshi?" Kenshin demanded, eyes burning with anger.

Tenshi huffed. "I have no idea what you're talking about. We never married. I am the wife and queen of Van Salazar de Fanel, and this is our son, Azure."

Kenshin looked down at the boy and paled. "He has…Kaoru's eyes!"

Azure had been named for his beautiful blue eyes, like the sunshine on the ocean. It hadn't been until Kenshin made the connection did Tenshi see that they were exactly the same. And now that she thought about it, her father did have the last name Kamiya…but how?

Van looked confused, but Sano came up and pinched Tenshi's cheek. "Good for you! Though Kenshin's right, he does have her eyes…"

Pondering more, she knew the reason. Her father, Koshiro Kamiya, had to have been Kaoru's father too, though it was obvious he'd had a marriage before he'd had a fling with her mother, and Kaoru had died around two hundred years ago… So that was why Kaoru had been able to transfer the demon disease, because she had been half demoness! She had thought that it had been odd, since Kaoru had looked human, and only those with demon blood were susceptible to demon diseases. It all made sense now!

"I understand perfectly. I just happen to be the half-sister of Himura Kaoru, but I took on a new name because my mother didn't want anything to do with my father. Didn't you ever consider why she was able to take the disease from you?"

Kenshin's eyes widened. "No wonder I thought you looked similar…"

"Do you still want to try for me, even though I'm already married?"

Those fierce amber eyes softened, as he almost reached for her lustrous hair. He shook his head. "I'll now always think of you as my sister-in-law. I'm sorry for troubling you."

She smiled. "It's all right, Kenshin, none of us could've known."

He smiled back, before stroking a finger down his nephew's cheek. "He's so beautiful, and tiny, just like Kenji was…how I long for him now."

"If you wish, you can visit whenever you like to see Azure. I plan on having a girl, too. I suppose she might look more like Van, though."

"He's a beautiful baby…" he cooed.

Tenshi grinned. Everyone fell in love with Azure, even the harsher nobles. They cooed just like Kenshin, thinking the tiny prince was precious. She supposed that Van's and her daughter would be the same, as well. She could feel that it was time for them to part again, so she said one last thing.

"Oh, I want you to hear this before you go, Kenshin. I think you'll like it."

_Lay down _

_your sweet and weary head _

_Night has fallen _

_you have come to journey's end _

_Sleep now _

_and dream of the ones who came before _

_They are calling _

_from across a distant shore _

_Why do you weep? _

_What are these tears upon your face? _

_Soon you will see _

_all of your fears will pass away _

_safe in my arms _

_you're only sleeping_

_What can you see _

_on the horizon? _

_Why do the white gulls call? _

_Across the sea _

_a pale moon rises_

_The ships have come to carry you home_

_And all will turn _

_to silver glass _

_A light on the water _

_All souls pass _

_Hope fades _

_into the world of night _

_through shadows falling _

_out of memory and time _

_Don't say _

_We have come now to the end _

_White shores are calling _

_you and I will meet again_

_And you'll be here in my arms _

_Just sleeping _

_What can you see _

_on the horizon? _

_Why do the white gulls call? _

_Across the sea _

_a pale moon rises_

_The ships have come to carry you home_

_And all will turn _

_to silver glass _

_A light on the water _

_Gray ships pass _

_Into the west_

A bright beam surrounded the pirates, and Kenshin waved to the royal pair, a soft smile still on his face.

"Do you think he'll ever give us any trouble again?" Van asked.

"No, because I think that he's given up on me," Tenshi replied, smiling all the brighter.

"So I've won the ultimate prize: you."

"And vice versa, my love."

* * *

What did you think of the ending? Was it fitting? I thought so.

The song Tenshi sings is "Into The West" from Lord of the Rings: Return of the King! I thought it was good since Kenshin's a sailor and she's bidding him farewell!

Please review!


End file.
